How Death the Kid met Liz and Patti
by Edgar-Allan-Poe-of-Facfictions
Summary: My take on how Death the Kid met his weapons. This is my first fanfic please R&R.


How Death the Kid met Liz and Patti

As Liz and Patti crouched behind a dumpster they could hear the footsteps of their next victim draw near. "Ready for this Patti?" Liz said in a hushed tone. The young girl Patti quickly turned into a gun. Liz, her sister held on to her and waited for the footsteps to get a bit closer. Their target was a boy, dressed in a crisp black suit. They had spotted him earlier on in the day and knew he wasn't from this part of Brooklyn.

They boy walked keeping his hearing acute. He knew the infamous Thompson sister would be waiting for him. He actually hopped he would run into them. The boy's name was Death the Kid. He was in Brooklyn to find the Thompson sisters and bring them back to the DWMA. All he knew was one of them was a weapon and they had the potential to become a kishin.

Liz and Patti waited till the footsteps were right where they wanted them. As soon as everything was positioned correctly, Liz stepped out from behind the dumpster and pushed the boy against the wall putting the gun to his temple.

Kid stood their and stared at the girl. He knew he had found the girls and a smirk appeared on his face. "You find something funny dip shit?" Liz asked, shoving the gun harder into his temple. He just looked back at her. Finally he spoke. "That's a very interesting gun you have there. Might I ask where you got it?"

She looked at the gun in her hand, her younger sister Patti and then back at the boy. "What the hell is up with this guy?" she thought to herself. His eyes were a hazel, yellow color. They were stunning yet scary, Liz thought. She realized the boy was staring directly into her eyes, studying her. She thought this weird, most rich kids like him where shaking and shitting their pants by now. However he looked clam liked he was the one who had been living on the streets all his life. He went to touch the gun and that's when Liz snapped out of her thought. She moved the gun so it was now down his throat. He winced a bit but otherwise he did not flinch or move.

"Would you mind moving that?" Kid asked in a muffled voice. She moved the gun under his chin realizing she was choking him. "Thank you" he said. "Shut up bastard!" said Liz. "You have no right talking to me. Now before I take all your money, answer me this." Liz gave him a glare as he shifted slightly, ready to answer her question. "What the hell are you doing in place like this at night? You're really stupid, thinking you can walk this way untouched. Why aren't you back home in some mansion? You lost or something?"

Kid just stared at her for a while. After a long pause he spoke. "I'm not lost I intended to be here at night. I planned to meet you" he paused. "I mean the two of you and I would be back my mansion in DeathCity if I hadn't been asked to be here.

Liz was taken aback. How did he know about Patti!? She would have run right then and there if she hadn't needed his money to feed Patti. She decided she would take his money knock him unconscious and then run for it. They boy seemed to have read her mind because just as she was about to make him give her his wallet he spun her around pinning her against the ally wall and pinning her hand that had the gun so she could not fire upon him. She kicked and squirmed but the boy was incredibly strong for his age. When she had first decided to mug him she thought he would be easy since he only looked about one or two years younger than she was.

Kid smirked as he pinned her against the wall. "You have caused the DWMA quit a lot of trouble. The two of you have. Thompson sisters." As soon as he finished talking the girl he had pinned against the wall transformed into a gun and the gun that she had in her hand before turned into a girl. This girl looked a year or two younger than her sister. She now held the gun that was a human just a moment ago. Kid stood there gaping. He was not told that both of them were weapons. He knew exactly at this moment that their meeting was meant to be.

Patti holding her sister pointed the gun at kid. Kid simply put his hands up and said "I surrender. Now could I please see you both in your human form, I would like to speak with the both of you. Patti thought for a moment and then said "okay!" in a very hyper manor. She threw her sister up and she landed back on the ground in human form. "What the hell do you want boy?" said Liz.

Kid had now broken out into a full grin. "Originally, I was sent here to get you to off the streets and to the DWMA where you would spend the rest of your lives as a "special case". However now that I've seen the two of you I would much prefer if you would be my own personal weapons." Liz and Patti exchanged a glance of confusion. "Let me explain" said Kid. "You see I am a meister. I have no weapon and I won't just settle for just any weapon. I love symmetry very much and won't feel balanced if I don't have a weapon in each hand. If you to become my weapons I will have balance and in return you will live with me never be hungry and will have anything you need.

Liz and Patti began to think about this. A life off the street plus what ever they wanted was more than they could ask for. However Liz was still suspicious. Kid could tell this and said "You have no reason to trust me." They both looked at him with curiosity. "However you must trust me." Kid went on. "I am Lord Death's son. I promise this isn't a trick. Check my ID if you don't believe me." To Liz and Patti's astonishment he handed over his wallet. Liz promptly checked his ID and he was not lying. He truly was Lord Death's son. Liz began to think. If this guy really means this it would mean a good life for her younger sister and a good one for her as well. The thought of her sister never going hungry and a warm bed each night filled her with joy. "We're in" said Liz.

Kid smiled. "Great" he said. "My name is Death the Kid but you can call me Kid" he said holding out his hand to the girls. The older of the two girls shook his hand and said "My name is Liz this is Patti." "Well Liz and Patti, I would like to leave for DeathCity tonight so if u two could switch into weapon forms I can fly us home." They did as he asked and he jumped on his skateboard that had the ability to fly. He flew them home to his mansion. There they were each given a room. He told them a good life was ahead for them.

ment here...


End file.
